This invention relates to a method of making a two-sided fiberglass tape measure with two differently colored nylon resin coatings, characterized particularly in that a device is used that can coat simultaneously both sides of fiberglass tapes, both top and bottom, in a single forming step that produces two different colors.
A general method for making a fiberglass tape measure comprises the following steps: numerous strands of fiber glass yarn, typically 26 strands, are aligned uniformly through an aligning racket, followed by a baking step. After heating, the fiberglass yarn is pulled in an orderly manner through a positioning grid into a mold containing 26 holes aligned in a horizontal line. A coating device is used to coat said fiberglass yarn before it is introduced into a 13.5 mm wide, 0.5 mm thick forming apparatus, so that a blank single colored tape is formed. The tape is then pressed in a roller, followed by printing of the scales. The process of making a fiberglass tape measure is thus completed. However, as is well known, tape measures have scales on both sides, with a metric scale on one side, and a standard scale on the other. My aim as the inventor of this method, facing the fact that the traditional technology of making fiber glass tape measures requires a breakthrough, was to make a fiberglass tape measure characterized by two distinctive colors, while simultaneously overcoming the technical limitations of the traditional method of producing a fiber glass tape measure coated with a one-color nylon resin. After intensive study and development aimed at improving the process for the production of the invented product and after many trials and amendments, I eventually, developed the Method for Producing a Two-sided Fiberglass Tape Measure with Two Differently Colored Nylon Resin Coatings, which is the subject of this invention.
The aim of this invention was to provide a method for producing a double-sided fiberglass tape measure with two differently colored nylon resin coatings, so that each side of the fiberglass tape measure displays its own distinctive color, while simultaneously overcoming the technical limitations of the traditional method for making fiberglass tape measures with a one-color nylon resin coating.
In order to understand in greater detail the features of the forming method, and the gist of the claim, the following description is provided, accompanied by manufacturing flow diagrams. The advantages of this invention will then be understood more readily.